projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon FIST ¦ ARMS
Jared plays the Grand Prix mode of ARMS. Synopsis Jared is playing ARMS that was provided by Nintendo. This game is hard. Jared plays as Min Min. Jared plays at 3 difficulty. Jared uses an announcer voice in Min Min's introduction. Jared discusses the different weapon options. Jared gets thrown by Master Mummy early. Jared barely wins the first match. Jared explains that he is used to the analog stick for movement, but it controls where the punches will go. The computers are really good at throwing their supers after you throw a punch. Jared gets beaten up by a super, and is surprised when he loses just before activating his own super. Jared gets attacked by supers and throws before finally getting a super off on his own. Jared wins with a throw. Kid Cobra is the next opponent. On this stage, the characters can ride on tops. Jared can't get a punch in, as Kid Cobra uses his skateboard very well. Kid Cobra annihilates Jared, and almost gets a perfect. Jared starts off well in the second round after working out the skateboards. It is very difficult to aim at an enemy. Blocking too much disables an arm. Jared wins in a timeout. In the third round, Jared starts with a super. Jared takes credit for making Kid Cobra be hit by a bomb. Jared wins after punching him in the face. Jared tried to put the difficulty up to 4 for his first attempt through this mode, and couldn't get past the second stage. The next match is against Helix in a fun mini game of basketball. Helix dunks Jared into the net early on. Jared replies with a dunk, but is dunked again soon after. Helix messes up Jared's maneuver, but manages to get a few more dunks on Helix. Jared wins 10-7. Byte and Barq is next. There is a third attack from the dog. Jared knocks out the dog. Jared loses the first round. Jared gets a big win in the second round. Jared is getting used to the dragon fist now. Jared gets a strong super, and hits the dog too. However, he is also hit by a super not long later. Jared wins a close final round. Min Min fights Twintelle. Jared is proud of himself for being able to stand up to her. Jared almost on purpose makes the winning blow. Twintelle flies around and attacks with birds. Jared wins with a super. Ribbon Girl plays Skillshot. Jared discusses how this target game works. Jared gets bonus points by hitting Ribbon Girl. Jared throws bombs towards Ribbon Girl. Jared crushes Ribbon Girl 2350 to 400. The seventh match is against Spring Man. Jared wins off a special move. Jared loses the second round. Jared loses after a super attack hits a bomb, which blows him up. Jared can't go much further anyway due to Nintendo's guidelines. Jared finishes up by fighting Spring Man over the outro. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos